Inalcanzable
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Regalo de San Valetín Invisible para Nessy-N.A.R.-3: James podía seguir siendo el amor inalcanzable de Rose, pero al menos descubrió sabía que no era intocable o indiferente. CORREGIDO EL ARCHIVO.


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Alusión a dos canciones:** Inalcanzable de RBD y Corazón Inalcanzable de Sherlyn

**Hola, ¿como están?**

**Antes que nada, pido una disculpa, que por alguna razón la vez pasada que publiqué, publiqué otro archivo que no era. Supongo que fue mi distracción...**

**Pues aquí esta mi **_regalo de San Valentín Invisible_** (En pleno Marzo) para **Nessy** [N.A.R. -3] :3**

**Ella quería un "**Rose W./James S. Que tenga mucho Romance & Drama**" , y ¡no tengo idea de que fue lo que escribí! Empezó siendo algo "dramático" y se me fue trasformando en esto. De hecho creo que el final es muy abierto y algo forzado, pero es que ya me extendiendo mucho y si seguía los terminaría hasta casando xP**

**Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, así que no se tan malos, pero acepto criticas :3**

**Un beso y ^^ disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Inalcanzable<p>

Ella estaba ahí como siempre, sentada en aquel sofá rente a la chimenea de la sala común Gryffindor. Ella, la joven y linda Rose Weasley, tan inteligente como su madre y con los ojos y cabello de su padre. Estaba ahí estudiando Runas antiguas o al menos eso aparentaba hacer, porque sus ojos iban más allá del libro que sostenía frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban posados en él, mientras lo contemplaba en silencio.

Él, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, el de la sonrisa blanca y destellante que derrochaba altanería. Él, el chico de eterna cabellera despeinada y desordenada, el que sencillamente se veía atractivo con esa imagen de desobligado. Él, el vanidoso que salía a correr mañana si y mañana también al Lago Negro para conservar su buena figura, aunque perjurara que su físico era 'herencia familiar'. Él, el mujeriego que anda con cuanta escoba con falda que le pase por enfrente, el bromista de Gryffindor que deja en alto los dos nombres heredados por los grandes Merodeadores y que no necesita más fama que su apellido. Él, su primo con el que pasa las navidades, el que le enseñó a andar en escoba y a nadar. Él, James Sirius Potter.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban a él, con infinito amor y admiración. Miraba con James descansaba después de la practicas, mirando el fuego tranquilamente, se podría pensar que debería estar muy cansado, pero aquellos que lo conocían, sabían que estaba planeando alguna broma para empezar el año. Una broma para superar la del año pasado, cuando por 'arte de magia' las túnicas del equipo de Slytherin dejaron de ser verdes esmeraldas para ser color rosa chicle. Nadie pudo asegurar que fuera él el de los hechizos, pero ella sabía que así había sido, pues el castaño había pasado muchas tardes estudiando la mejor forma de hacer los hechizos de cambio de color.

Sin duda alguna James había heredado el ingenio del tío George para hacer bromas. Rose observó como su primo bostezó y luego se giró ligeramente hacía donde estaba ella. Sin poderlo evitar se ocultó detrás del libro que pretendía leer con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Rosie —la llamó el chico y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una menar que juraría que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar contemplar a James en silencio y sentirse una tonta cuando caía en la realidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con falsa molestia, como si de verdad estuviera muy concentrada estudiando y la hubieran distraído de su labor.

—Sé que te gusta lo difícil —comenzó a decir el Potter con malicia y ella hubiera jurado que le pediría ayuda para alguna de sus hazañas, pues, aunque era menor que él, ella si estudiaba, pero no fue ese el caso. —Pero... ¿de verdad es necesario que leas las Runas al revés? —la susodicha se puso tan roja como su cabello y hasta la raíz del mismo. James soltó una carcajada y la chica, muerta de vergüenza, solo cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

Él se puso de pie y abandonó la sala común, mientras Rose apretaba el libro contra su pecho, sintiendo extrañamente molesta y feliz a la vez. Ignoró a los presentes que se burlaron un poco de ella y adularon a James. Se puso de pie con rapidez y subió a toda prisa al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que las lagrimas se agrupaban en sus pestañas.

Las burlas de James se habían vuelto algo muy significativas para ella, porque sabía casi siempre era la única forma en la que él le ponía cuidado a ella. La diferencia de edad y sus tan opuestas formas de ser los mantenía alejados en Hogwarts, porque en la Madriguera las cosas eran diferentes. En la Madriguera él parecía ponerle más cuidado, aunque tal vez era porque no había mucho de donde escoger.

Suspiró con pesadez y, apenas llegó a la habitación que ocupaba, se metió a la cama, cerrando las cortinas para tener privacidad.

—Lumus —susurró para encender su varita y alumbrar el interior de su pequeño y privado aposento dentro de la escuela. Sacó de debajo de la almohada un libro rojo escarlata, que al abrirlo estaba en blanco. —Revelase —dijo mientras apuntaba el libro con su varita y poco a poco unas letras comenzaron a aparecer en la primera hoja amarillenta.

Rose sonrió y apenas sacando la mano fuera de las cortinas, para alcanzar la mesita de noche, tomó una pluma negra. Colocó su varita detrás de su oreja, manteniendo el hechizo iluminador para ver claramente y comenzó a escribir con aquella pluma especial que no necesitaba tinta. Aquel libro era su diario personal y esa pluma solo escribía en esas hojas de pergamino encantado, así nadie podía escribir ni leer si ella no quería.

En la primera hoja había una pregunta: "¿Nombre del príncipe?" y con letra pequeña, pero esmeradamente recta, Rose escribió el nombre de su amado. Pasaron unos segundos y la pregunta junto con la respuesta se borraron, para darle paso a una inscripción que decía: "Diario de Rose Weasley", mientras en el resto de las paginas comenzaba a aparecer todo el contenido que la pelirroja había escrito por varios años.

Comenzó a escribir con fluidez, desahogando en aquellas lineas todos sus sentimientos reprimidos. Sacando en versos y letras todo eso sentimientos moralmente incorrecto que sentía por James:

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible, invisible como el aire._

_James, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel._

_Un amor que es imposible, como un fuego que no arde._

_James, eres inalcanzable... Inalcanzable..._

Llenó el resto de la hoja con frases similares, repasando una y otra vez la palabra "Inalcanzable", pues tal vez así ella misma se grabaría aquello. Porque James era un amor imposible para ella, algo que por más que quisiera jamás podría ser, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible dejar de sentir eso que sentía por su primo.

No estaba segura de cuando había comenzado aquello, desde cuando el sentimiento por su primo se había alojado en su pecho. Solo sabía que lo quería, que sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago cuando lo veía, cuando lo abrazaba y que muchas veces se sentía culpable por imaginar que él la acariciaba o la besaba.

—Mi corazón inalcanzable —murmuró para si misma acariciando con la yema de los dedos el rosto de James que se mostraba en una foto que guardaba celosamente en su diario. Suspiró, se mordió el labio y cerró su preciado diario, escondiéndolo debajo de su almohada como siempre. —Nox —la luz de su varita se apagó y la pelirroja se acurrucó en la cama para dormir. Al menos en sus sueños James no era tan inalcanzable, el problema era al despertar, cuando la realidad se imponía.

O-O-O

El tiempo, que jamás perdona ni espera por nadie, siguió trascurriendo y torturando a Rose. Porque la chica Weasley solo se convencía más de que lo que sentía por su primo era incorrecto, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

—Este fin de semana iré con Scorpius a Hogsmade. —decía emocionada la hermana pequeña del chico que le robaba el aliento y el sueño a Rose, o en otras palabras: la pequeña Lily. — ¿No te molesta, verdad? —la mayor negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, mientras la Potter seguía hablando. — Albus y James se enfurecieron, aseguraron que irían a cuidarme —bufó molesta, pero su prima mayor apenas y le puso cuidado. Rose no dejaba de pensar en lo grandioso que sería poder ir con James a Hogsmade, solo ella y él, caminando de la mano por el mágico pueblo. — ¿Rose, estás bien?

—¿Eh? Si, claro —atinó a decir, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me estabas escuchando? —recriminó la menor.

—Claro que si —se defendió Rose.— Decías que James y Albus quieren hacerla de tus guardaespaldas —dijo con un tono cómplice de burla para que su prima viera que si estaba pendiente del tema y de paso para molestar al hermano mayor de su prima, quien casualmente iba pasando por el tramo de mesa donde ella estaban plácidamente sentadas y desayunando.

—Le dejaré a Al ese trabajo —respondió con media sonrisa el chico alto y apuesto, quien se colocó detrás de su hermana y con toda la saña del mundo la despeinó. —Tengo planes para ese día, como para andar detrás de mi hermanita; pero si me entero que has hecho algo indebido con Malfoy, jura que tu rubio experimentará eso de sentirse un hurón —amenazó con burla.

—¡Carajo, James! —rezongó Lily, exasperada.— ¡Que no digas eso ni de broma! —defendió a su novio. Y es que aunque Scorpius nunca decía nada cuando mencionaban ese incidente que le había ocurrido a su padre, era obvio que lo incomodaba.

—Pero si tío Ron siempre lo dice —se defendió el chico y ambas pelirrojas rodaron los ojos con fastidio. Era verdad que el padre de Rose siempre sacaba a relucir el tema de "El fantástico hurón volador" y los chicos solían molestar a Scorpius con aquello, incluso una vez el padre de Scorpius llegó a escuchar aquello y si no hubiera sido por el Harry Potter, el señor Malfoy y el padre de Rose se hubiera matado.

—Olvidalo —resopló la pequeña Potter.— Y mejor cuenta, ¿cuales son esos planes que tienes? —preguntó con sonrisa picara. James sonrió de forma cómplice y la Weasley palideció por lo que vio venir.

—¿Ves esa belleza ahí? —alardeó el Gryffindor, señalando con la cabeza hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, justamente hacia una estudiante pelirroja de séptimo.

—¿Cornelia Blackwood? —preguntó Lily, mirando perpleja a la, sin duda alguna, bella chica que era el premio anual de ese año y prometía ser muy importante en el mundo mágico. Aquella chica había sido el objetivo de James desde prácticamente quinto año, ambas pelirrojas lo sabían y a Rose le dolía, no lo negaría.

Rose miró con recelo y rabia a 'la perfecta' Ravenclaw. ¿Qué tenía Cornelia que no tuviera ella? Ella era prefecta y prometía ser el premio anual de su generación, era muy inteligente, quizás hasta más que esa tipa. La única diferencia era que esa tipa era mayor y bueno... quizás un poco más desarrollada, con ojos más claro y el cabello más lacio y era más popular, ¿y a quien demonios quería engañar? Esa tipa era por mucho un mejor partido para James. Además de que Cornelia Blackwood tenía un importante punto a su favor: ella no era su prima.

—Solo lo mejor para los Potter, ¿no, hermanita? —dijo de forma prepotente el chico, soltando una pequeña risa. Rose parecía desconectada de la realidad, pero los hermanos Potter parecieron no notarlo —Aunque claro, tú tienes gustos raros y en lugar de buscar lo mejor buscas lo malo —añadió con burla y sin siquiera despedirse se apartó a grandes zancadas para ir con la Ravenclaw.

—Es un tonto, —masculló Lily, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero viendo como su hermano le cargaba los libros a su nueva conquista, suavizó su expresión— pero me alegro por él —comentó sonriente Lily.— A ver si ella logra controlar a James —añadió con diversión. La otra pelirroja sonrió forzosamente, aunque más que sonrisa parecía que le hubieran dado un susto de muerte a la Weasley.

O-O-O

Así llegó diciembre con las vacaciones de navidad y el corazón roto de Rose. La inteligente Gryffindor se mostraba indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero por dentro se estaba deshaciendo. Nunca había deseado tanto quedarse en Hogwarts como en esa navidad, porque a la Madriguera regresarían todos los Weasley y los Potter con sus 'amores'. Tío Harry había alentado aquello para convivir más y quizás para conocer de una buena vez a alguna de las novias de su hijo mayor. Claro que lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, pero es que nadie llegaba a entender como se sentía ella. Ella que al parecer era la única de la familia que no tenía pareja, ni perro que le ladrara, porque hasta su hermano menor Hugo y Lily tenía a alguien.

—¿Todo listo, Rosie? —preguntó Albus, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

—Claro, vamos —alentó la pelirroja de frondosa cabellera, intentando ignorar que a unos cuantos pasos de ellos iba James con su novia.

Todos los chicos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría a casa en esas vacaciones, junto con otros tantos estudiantes que pasarían navidad con sus familias. Como casi siempre, Rose tomó lugar en un compartimiento con Albus, la novia de este, Scorpius y Lily. Nunca en la vida un trayecto en el tren se le hizo tan largo e incomodo como aquel, viendo a los dos pares de tórtolos con los que compartía el vagón.

Casi a medio camino no soportó más y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire. Caminó por los pasillos del tren sin un rumbo en particular y como si del destino se tratara, se topó con él y con ella. La pareja parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente, tanto así que no se percataron de ella. Por instinto y curiosidad se metió en un compartimiento vacío, dejando la puerta entre abierta para escuchar.

—Ya te he dicho que no, James —escuchó que decía Cornelia.

—Vamos, que no es nada del otro mundo lo que te estoy pidiendo —insistió el Potter.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero no me quedaré en tu casa —sentenció la pelirroja de forma altanera, pasando a un lado del compartimiento en el que se escondía Rose. La chica pudo ver de espaldas a la novia de su primo y en seguida vio a su primo que iba detrás de ella.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablando de esto —se quejó James.— Pensé que por eso venías aquí conmigo —Rose notó el reproche en las palabras de su primo y algo dentro de ella se encendió. ¿Por qué le rogaba a esa estirada? ¿Por qué? Esa no se merecía el amor de James y todavía que él se había fijado en ella, esa tipa se ponía sus moños. Aunque por otra parte le alegraba que no tendría que compartir la mesa con esa.

—Yo te dije que pasaría la noche de navidad y año nuevo contigo, pero en definitivamente no me quedaré a dormir ahí —alegó.

—¿Tan poca cosa te parecemos, que no te quieres quedar en la Madriguera? —escuchó decir a su primo con tono molesto, pero la platica quedó en eso, pues salieron de ese vagón y el sonar de los rieles, seguido un "clic" del seguro de la puerta, opacó lo que sea que hubiera contestado la chica.

La Weasley se quedó sola en aquel compartimiento, contemplando el paisaje por la ventana y meditando lo que había ocurrido. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz, feliz de saber que esa chica no tenía mucho con James, porque por más bonita que fuera y por más refinada e inteligente que se mostrara, al castaño le gustaban las chicas divertidas y arriesgadas. Por otro lado, se sentía mal por su primo. Él que buscaba la perfecta chica para él, alguien que lo pudiera entender y lo amara sin condición, mientras ella que lo amaba con todo su ser y daría la vida por él, jamás sería esa chica que James estaba buscando, porque simplemente eran primos.

Estaba mal siquiera pensarlo. Era incesto. Era inmortal.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, comenzando a tararear. Pocos sabían o se habían tomado la molestia de descubrir que la Weasley-Granger no solo era muy inteligente, sino que también era una chica muy sensible y soñadora, que le gustaban mucho los poemas y las canciones. Sobre todo le gustaba la música Muggle, esa música romántica que sus abuelos Muggle tenían en su casa.

—Esa chica de cristal, con los labios de color pastel —en voz baja comenzó a cantar para si misma. Pensando en la tonta de Cornelia, tan bella y tan hueca, ella no se merecía a James. —Te podría enamorar, con sonrisa artificial y su vanidad a flor de piel —pero él se había fijado en ella, aunque no entendiera muy bien porque, él parecía ponerle más cuidado que a sus antiguas novias. —Niña bien de sociedad... pero tu felicidad, solo en mi la encontrarás... —unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron casi si querer por sus mejillas. De verdad que quería creer que ella era la indicada para James.

Día y noche sus sueños la traicionaban, regalándole la falsa ilusión de un cuento de hadas donde algo mágico ocurría y les permitía a ella y a James estar juntos. Sueños donde ella le tomaba de la mano, donde él la abrazaba y depositaba cariñosos besos en su cuello, en su rostro y en sus labios. Ilusiones vanas y absurdas que jamás llegarías a concretar, porque él jamás sabría de aquellos deseos inmorales y enfermos que la además de volverla una loca, la volvían una anormal.

—¿Rosie? ¿Estás bien? —una voz masculina y muy bien conocida la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y la hundió más en su dolor. Era James, con un semblante un poco serio y recargado en la entrada del compartimiento en el que Rose estaba sentada.

—Si, claro. De maravilla —dijo atropelladamente, intentando sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. James la miró y enarcó las cejas en una expresión curiosa.

—¿Mal de amores? —preguntó con tranquilidad, entrando al compartimiento y sentándose frente a ella.

—Claro que no —respondió la pelirroja, riendo un poco para hacer más creíble su respuesta.— Yo no sé lo que es eso.

—Suerte la tuya —murmuró el chico, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal. Rose miró a su primo y sintió que el corazón se le partía. ¿James sufriendo por otra? ¡Merlín! Aquello era demasiado para ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué te pasó? —indagó, aunque en el fondo no quería saber del todo, porque sabía lo que él respondería y aquello le rompía el alma en mil pedazos.

—Nada importante —contestó James y sonrió de lado, con su típica sonrisa arrogante de: "soy lo máximo." La Weasley-Potter le regaló otra sonrisa, aunque esta fue una sonrisa boba, pues la chica se había quedado colgada de aquella expresión del Potter. ¡Merlín! ¡Lo quería endemoniadamente!

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella se perdió en él, mientras él se quedó extrañamente perdido en ella. Jamás le había puesto tanta atención a su pequeña prima y debía de admitir que ya no era la misma mocosa pecosa que usaba frenillos en los dientes; aunque aún tenía pecas, se había vuelto una joven muy linda.

Quizás fue por el ambiente, quizás porque los reflejos fallidos de él, quizás porque ella fue más veloz o tal vez podrían incluso culpar a Cornelia por aquello, pero en un parpadear, la pelirroja estaba inclinada sobre su primo, besándolo.

James estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, aunque de igual manera no se opuso al beso y al cabo de unos segundos se dejó llevar. Las manos del Potter tomaron la cintura de su prima y la pegaron contra él, mientras respondía el beso de forma feroz. Había algo de despecho en aquel beso. El grito de desesperación y frustración que se había formado en ambos pechos se había sido manifestado de aquella forma, en un beso nada recatado en el que no se medían las consecuencias.

Apenas los labios se separaron y tanto Rose como James se quedaron estáticos, mirándose de forma curiosa, como si no dieran crédito a lo que acaba de pasar y es que tal vez no terminaban de creer o asimilar lo que había pasado. ¡Se habían besado! ¡Eran primos!

—Esto no está bien —murmuró James de repente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y saliendo del compartimiento, dejando a Rose sola y con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Pero que demonios había hecho?

La chica se acarició los labios y luego se dio a sí misma una bofetada, para luego comenzar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. ¡Se había metido con su primo! Lo había besado y con ese beso había mandado su relación fraternal al demonio en un parpadear. ¡Estúpida y mil veces estúpida!

No regresó al vagón de Albus y Lily hasta que el tren paró y eso fue solo porque no le quedó de otra. Al bajar del tren miró a James, pero él evitó su mirada y el corazón de Rose se encogió. La pelirroja no se podía sentir peor, pero se escudaba diciendo que le había dado un dolor de cabeza.

Dicho dolor de cabeza, que fue seguido por un dolor de estomago, el apuro de los deberes, el sueño y hasta el tener que arreglar el jardín congelado, se convirtieron en las escusas de la pelirroja para evitar tener contacto con su primo. Así llegó la noche buena y con ella la cena familiar. A la Weasley no le quedó otra que compartir la mesa con James, pero la antipatía que ahora se mostraban los primos no pasó desapercibida para nadie y las cosas se hicieron más evidentes el día de navidad, cuando todos notaron que ningún regalo decía: "De: James S.P. Para: Rose W." o "De:Rose W. Para: James S.P."

Y como era de esperarse, sus padres no perdieron tiempo para ponerlos frente a frente y preguntarles el por qué de su comportamiento.

—Ya les dijimos que no pasa nada. Seguramente la mujer a la que le encargué las cosas, olvidó incluir el regalo de Rose —aquello hubiera sonado muy convincente a no ser porque James solía decirle "Rosie" a su prima y no "Rose".— De verdad, padre. —insistió él.

—Bueno —intervino la chica, viendo que sus padres no desistiría hasta que encontraran un problema para solucionar.— La verdad es que estamos enojados por una de las tontas bromas de James —dijo con una molestia fingida, aunque por dentro contenía las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de triunfo que ponía su padre y como tío Harry miraba interrogante a James.

—¡Lo sabía! —alardeó Ron, como siempre, sonriendo y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa. Rose miró a todos y giró los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. Además, ¿quién era ella para negarle una victoria a su padre? Ellos querían un problema y pues ahí tenían uno.

—¿Y bien, James, que tienes que decir a tu favor? —preguntó finalmente Harry, mirando a su hijo. El chico parecía algo confundido y volteó a ver su prima con incomprensión. ¿A que estaba jugando Rose? ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? Meditó la situación un momento y luego calló en cuenta.

—Lo siento —murmuró, como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas.— Fue mi culpa. Quería jugarle una broma a un chico de Ravenclaw, pero al parecer a Rose le gustaba ese chico y me echó a perder la broma. ¡Pasé tiempo planeando y se fueron mis mejores provisiones! — dijo molesto, intentando dar credibilidad.

La Weasley-Granger volteó a ver a su primo con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o", atónita. Ella entendía que él se inventara algo, pero ¿era necesario incluir eso de que a ella le gustaba un Ravenclaw?

—No nos había hablado de ese chico —comentó Hermione, mirando curiosamente a su hija. Rose siempre se había distinguido por no tener novio, claro que nadie sabía que eso era porque la pelirroja estaba enamorada de su primo.

—Porque no me gusta ningún chico —argumentó la chica a su favor, mirando a su primo con ojos asesinos. Ahora por culpa de James la estarían molestando con ese chico imaginario de Ravenclaw.— James solo lo dice para librarse.

—Como sea —intervino Harry, mirando a su sobrina-ahijada y a su hijo mayor.— Esa no es razón para que se traten de esta manera. Son primos, casi hermanos y deben, por lo mínimo, tratarse con respeto. —Aquellas palabras hubiera sido de mucho aliento de no ser por la verdadera situación que conocían ambos chicos. "Casi como hermanos", no, en definitiva aquella frase no ayudaba mucho para que se volvieran a tratar bien después de aquel beso en el tren.

Los primos se miraron y haciendo un leve asentimiento, fingieron darle la razón a sus padres.

—Dense un abrazo y ¿por qué no van juntos a comprar lo que necesitamos para año nuevo? —propuso Ginny con una sonrisa, mirando a su hijo y sobrina.

—Claro, mamá —respondió James, pero se hizo el loco con respecto al abrazo.— Voy por mi abrigo —dijo rápidamente para librarse de cualquier otra propuesta.

Rose asistió y apenas haciendo una mueca fue también en busca de su abrigo. Ambos chicos regresaron a la cocina, donde la madre de James les dio la lista de las cosas que hacían falta y Harry les dio el dinero que necesitaban. Así fue que los chicos partieron al pueblo cercano para comprar las cosas, caminando por la nieve. Pasaron en silencio gran parte del camino, sin siquiera mirarse, pero de repente Rose resbaló y el capitán de Quidditch de Griffindor hizo uso de su agilidad para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James, sin soltar a la chica.

—Si, gracias —respondió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendía. La cercanía era propicia para otra beso, sin embargo este no llegó.

—¿Pero qué me has hecho? —dijo el chico para si mismo, alejándose de ella. Sí, en gran James Sirius Potter sentía miedo, miedo de estar sintiendo y pensando en su prima, por eso no se había acercado a ella, por eso la había evitado.

—¿De que hablas? —Rose parpadeó un par de veces, mirando interrogante a su primo.— Yo no te he hecho nada —aseguró ella.

—Claro que si —reafirmó él, mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.— Ese beso del tren...

—¡Eso beso no pasó! —lo cortó ella rápidamente. No quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar lo que había hecho, lo que había provocado por dejarse llevar por un tonto impulso. James la miró unos instantes y luego asistió con la cabeza, suspirando con cansancio.

—Sigamos, entonces —ofreció el Potter, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, pero Rose no se movió.

—James —llamó la Weasley. Él se detuvo y la miró, expectante.— ¿Estás molesto conmigo por lo que pasó? —preguntó. James solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.— ¿Te doy asco? —añadió en voz baja, casi con vergüenza y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. El castaño la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo una mueca de preocupación se acercó a ella para tomarla por los hombros.

—No seas tonta, claro que no me das asco —aseguró él, jalándola con algo de fuerza para abrazarla.— Nunca vuelvas a siquiera pensar eso —le dijo con firmeza. La joven leona contuvo el aliento ante aquello. El abrazo de James no se sentía igual que antes, el estar pegada a su pecho y oliendo su colonia la estaba matando y ante algo así, moriría feliz. Se dejó abrazar y se acurrucó un poco.

—James, ¿tú crees que lo nuestro, podría...? —preguntó vagamente, mirándolo con esperanza. Él enarcó las cejas, pero mirando un puntó más allá de la carita de su prima y pensando un poco negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos estar todo lo junto que queramos, ya escuchaste a mi padre: somos como hermanos. —comenzó a decir.— Pero jamás podríamos ser más, enana —añadió con cariño, despeinando a la leona, que de por si ya tenía su cabellera alborotada.

Rose se limitó a asistir y sonreír. Por un momento le cruzó por la cabeza que él la quería como ella a él y que podrían tener una relación. ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Eran primos! ¡Eran casi hermanos! Aquello estaba simplemente mal. Podía abrazarlo, podía verlo, podría incluso darle un beso, James no era intocable, pero su primo seguía siendo inalcanzable para ella.

James la soltó y comenzó a caminar al pueblo. Ya habían tomando demasiado tiempo

—James —volvió a llamar Rose, haciendo que él se detuviera.— Perdón —susurró antes de avanalzarse y robarle un pequeño beso. El Potter lució sorprendido unos instantes y luego sonrió de lado.

—Solo fue un beso de primos —aseguró él.— Anda vamos, o pensaran que nos matamos en el camino. La chica sonrió y asistió con entusiasmo. James podía seguir siendo su amor inalcanzable, pero al menos ahora sabía que no era intocable o indiferente.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Grageas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ^^ Espero que les gustara y sobre todo a N.A.R. -3 (Nessi), porque es para ella.<strong>**

****Un beso y gracias por leer :3****


End file.
